Prophecy of HiddenSand
by Atelier Phaaze
Summary: The final prophecy and the one outlying the characters of the HiddenSand Chronicles


The Prophecy of HiddenSand

* * *

><p>The guild of HiddenSand a group that we find descended from superb ancestry<p>

The guilds true plight known to all their call defined to us, then all

A stout and strong Huntress leads this band with a strong mind and bow in hand

Under her the Jonin Twelve lead the guild during her leave

A young bandit of three csi's joined by a mini yeti at her side

A cleric, unknown to all but some proficient in spear and wand a friend to all followed diligently by Kade a black dragon of null

Next in line a mage of pen Ice and lightning heed her call waiting for a monsters fall

A bandit, again is one of the few muses of love joining the crew

A priestess, Kumo Phoenix crowned unknown she's quiet to friend she's sound A reaper in training follows her way Nightmare by name rocker by say

A bowman follows Mo' Chi at hand for skills to hound the monster land A dragon of the deep follows him while fast asleep

How again we come upon A hunter new Gets a chance Joins the guild and lo! Behold!  
>Ends a quest<p>

A page is next maya sword in hand let her complete her quest Leki, a Husky follows her every command while dusky he needs a fan

A hunter again comes around Tim or Elle the zombies found walk's with putz a cat of blackened night walk along to hear thy plight

A girl is next her spear at hand horses or cars she loves either or joining her a monkey's breed his name unknown to all but he

Now we leave the Jonin Twelve and move along to the Chunin cell

First a child of teenage creed obsessed with candy and kissehn j00 free she left the guild to come back then as horntails spy unkown to them

next, a bandit once again Ha! lets sea where this goes where should we be when a monkey follows with its monkey chi

A hermit a Knight a confusing combination Shades himself in isolation returning for our emancipation

A cleric again negligence without him this guild would not be and then we would not be free

Now the chunin are done but then the Genin's plight ends this scene with a light

A Rabid Savage of eccentric decree mocked, most his life until he,  
>found a guild that all would see A tactician by creed guided by Ice his snowman's lead<p>

Again a mage of Thor's decree the little brother of the rabid savagery his wand in hand he walks along his dreaming tiger following on

A cleric again answers the cry Lyoko bound and Pure of Heart she hears the sound the notes and beats of the world around her and its elites

The final call a raven of dark returns from her fall needing not defeat's long hall things had changed while she'd been away for better or worse none could say

Now we're done but wait there's more a group of three plus one more connected all in a way to the rabbid once okay

One a cousin a blue-haired bandit joins the crew dispensing Kung-Fu hither to the enimies last behind him they shall not pass

One a friend from school's long halls a cleric, his creed gravity under all but his true steed

One a friend again we go a pyric mage a shaded heart a poison blast he finds a way through his cast

Finally we come to the last in line A best friend of Assassins mind calm at heart he heeds the call giving this guild his true all

These descriptions will all be the members of HiddenSand we hope hear our plea brought to this world from their own to help us all and save us from Horntail's final call.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again I forgot I had this account and this was made quite a while ago.<strong>

**Originally it was for a Maplestory comic that became a story and then just fell through and never happened. Still proud of this though.**

**This one is interesting as each line is a different member of the MS guild Hiddensand as it was when I wrote this.**

**Some of them give blantant hints as to who they are, some do not.**

**In order from what I can remember**

**JT (guildmaster)**

**Csitri**

**Mageroy**

**Penebella**

**LovelyMuse**

**PhoenixKumo**

**Hwangjae**

**Ginamaya  
><strong>

**Timorelle**

**Mustang*bunch of numbers***

**Caaaandy (this one was based on an injoke amongst the guild... something she tried to do quite frequently)**

**HaseoDit**

**xKnightShade**

**negrito (as far as I know, this person wasn't actually in the guild but was one of the founders)**

**Rabbidry (This was my character... at the time we only had the basic classes to deal with as the cygnus knights hadn't come out yet. He was a page, but if I remake it will be a battlemage as that is the character now in the guild)**

**Satoshi something or other (my brothers character)**

**AelitaHopper**

**RavenDarque**

**The last few are people who don't actually play the game but would have figured into the story.  
><strong>


End file.
